Final Destination
by BlackRoseAngel7172
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Based off of the Final Destination movie series (WHICH ARE AWESOME BY THE WAY!) Rated M for extreme gore and death situations
1. Chapter 1

Im back just like i promised! I have been sick for the whole week and have been planning for this story so here it is. Also, i made it extra long because i have amazing news...I WAS NOMINATED FOR THE BEN CARSON SCHOLARSHIP! i needed to vent my happiness, so i did...in an extra long, gory, bloody chapter

* * *

I was walking along the hallway, trying to reach the common room. The hallway seemed to stretch forever, never coming to an end. I decided to turn back, to just go back to the safety of my room. I turned around, and there was nothing there, only more hallway. I began to run, as fast as I could. The hallway just stretched further, seeming as if I wasn't moving. I started to hear a loud banging, and then my name. I ran further and further, and then…..I woke up.

I was relieved to find myself in my own room, and that it was only a dream. I realized there was somebody knocking at my door, so I got up and went to the door. I opened it just a crack, seeing as I didn't have my cloak on. I wasn't that surprised to see the jade-skinned boy in front of my door.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Uh, Robin said we were going to be leaving for the beach in a half hour."

"Okay, I'll be down in the common room in a little bit."

With that I closed my door and walked over toward my bureau, taking out my bathing suit, a basic black bikini, and some purple board shorts. I changed and headed down to the common room. When I walked in, everybody was waiting for me. Cyborg had his holo-ring on, along with some turquoise swim trunks and dark blue flip flops. Robin had a black pair of sunglasses on, and red swim trunks with green and yellow lining, and a black pair of flip flops. Beast Boy had on dark green swim trunks, with light green lining and a pair of dark green flip flops. Starfire had on a periwinkle colored bikini on, with a dark purple cover up and a pair of periwinkle sandals.

We all headed to the T-Car and got in. Cyborg and Robin sat upfront while Starfire, Beast Boy, and I sat in the back.

"Are you excited Rae?" Beast Boy asked while smiling goofily.

"Not really. I mean it's just the beach. Salt water, annoying seagulls, sand that gets everywhere."

With that, Cyborg abruptly stopped the car, while two teenagers ran out in front of the car. The teens stopped for a second to look at us, but kept on running.

"Freaking people not watching what they're doing. I could've hit them!"

Cyborg started driving again and within no time we were at the beach. We all got out of the car and grabbed the various towels, umbrellas, and other beach stuff. While we were walking toward the sandy beach, a seagull flew over head and decided to take a crap on Robin's shoulder.

"Aww come on! Seriously!"

Beast Boy laughed at Robin.

"Don't worry boy blunder, it's supposedly good luck."

"Yea well if it's good luck, do you want it?"

Robin smeared it off his shoulder and started chasing Beast Boy with it. Robin grabbed Beast Boy in a loose headlock and held his fingers with the excrement over Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy was trying to squirm out of Robin's grasp.

"Say uncle Beast Boy! Say uncle!"

"Alright! Alright! Uncle, Uncle, I said uncle!"

Beast Boy and Robin let go off each other and helped us set up our spot. We placed our towels on the sand and opened up and umbrella over our spot. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire ran for the water. I watched then meet the aquatic surface and sat down on a towel, pulling out my book. I opened up to where I left off and started to read. All of a sudden the wind picked up, sending our umbrella flying. I dropped my book and ran after the umbrella. Yes I could have used my powers, but I didn't feel like it.

I caught the umbrella and walked back to where our towels were placed and planted the umbrella in the sand. My book was overturned in the sand, and was for some reason a little damp. I turned the book over so that the pages were facing me. The whole book was wet except for one sentence.

"All good things come from above. Nice"

I placed my book in the sun to dry and sat down. Not five minutes after I shut my eyes, I heard a loud noise. I looked up and saw a small two-person plane on fire and coming down toward the beach. Before I knew it, the plane had crashed down, sending metal and debris everywhere. I saw one person get stuck under the plane, half of his body crushed, bleeding to death. The plane was still on fire, and a few people ran over to help. One person went over to the propeller, climbing on it. The propeller started going, and sliced the person in half, intestines and even more blood coming out.

I screamed, and ran to get the rest of the titans. I stopped when I saw Robin and Starfire running up to the side of the plane. I saw a leak in the bottom of the plane, right next to the fire. I knew what was going to happen, and I had to warn them.

"Get out of the way!" I screamed "It's going to blow up! Robin Starfire! MOVE!"

But it was too late. The plane exploded, and sent burnt and mangled bodies everywhere. Robin and Starfires's bodies landed at my feet.

I screamed again, but was cut off by another explosion. This explosion had come from the parking lot. I assumed something from the plane had hit one of the cars. Bits of metal and rubber flew everywhere. I saw a car door coming at me, and I ducked. I looked behind me and was terrified of what I saw. The car door had hit Beast Boy. I ran over and pulled the door off of him, but I was too late. The car door had shattered his rib cage and various bones were poking out.

I looked around, tears coming out of my eyes. I spotted Cyborg, laying in a mass of people, dead. I broke down, right where I was. I was met with one final explosion. And as I looked up, I was met with a pipe, going right through my eye.

I closed my eyes, waiting for pain, but none came. I opened my eyes and we were in the T-Car. I Must've looked terrified, because Starfire was looking at me.

"Friend, are you okay? You see very horrified about something."

Before I could answer I was met with the car coming to a jolting stop. Two teenagers had run out in front of the car-the same two teenagers I had seen before. My eyes widened as Cyborg beeped the horn.

"Freaking people not watching what they're doing. I could've hit them!"

My heart leapt up into my throat, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Before I could tell everyone what had happened, we arrived at the beach. I got out and was about to tell everyone when I heard the seagulls. I looked up and saw the lone seagull that would let loose on Robin. I pulled Robin out of the way just as the seagull let loose.

"Thanks Rae, I didn't see it coming!"

I frowned and my hands started shaking. Everything was happening just as it had in my vision. Everyone started walking toward the beach. I had to stop them, I couldn't let them get hurt.

"STOP! Don't go near the beach!"

Everyone turned and looked at me. Beast Boy walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder, something I usually wouldn't allow but let go this time.

"Raven, what's wrong? Did you forget something at the tower?"

"No, I didn't forget anything at the tower. I saw a vision, but it was so much more…real than a vision. You have to trust me. You cannot go onto that beach."

Beast Boy looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you see Rae?"

I was about to answer him when we all heard the noise. We looked toward the beach and saw the plane crashing down.

"That's what I saw!"

I grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and everybody else followed. We ran across the street, away from the crash. I broke down and started crying right there in front of everybody. I was thankful that we were all still alive, but felt guilty about everyone who was dying.

The crash lasted for only three minutes, but it felt like much longer. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin went to help scavenge for survivors while Beast Boy and I stayed behind. I sitting on the pavement, my head down. Beast boy sat down with me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Rae, it's all over now."

I looked at him, my eyes still widened in fright, and my voice still shaky.

"That's the thing. It's not over, not yet. I can still feel it."

* * *

How'd you like it!? too gory, not gory enough. "Destiny, you are a psychopathic monster?" well, i already know im a psychopathic monster...no need to remind me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! My birthday was Friday and it's snowing so i feel happy :)

* * *

The rest of the day had been a mess. Robin went with the paramedics to question some of the survivors, Cyborg was helping to clean up the beach. Starfire went to console the bystanders. There were reporters coming from everywhere to talk to me, to ask me how I saw it, why didn't I warn more people. I didn't want to talk to anybody, and the reporters couldn't see that. I was about to blow my top when Beast Boy came over and told the reporters to get lost.

"Come on Raven. I told Cyborg I would take you back to the tower."

We started to leave, and by the time we arrived at the tower, I was a little bit calmer, but still very shaken. It's not everyday you watch innocent people die like that…even when you're a superhero. Beast Boy and I walked into the common room. Instead of heading to my room like I was going to, I just walked over and sat on the couch. I didn't say anything, didn't do anything. I just sat still, looking straight ahead.

"Raven? Are you…okay?"

"I…I don't know Beast Boy. I just watched innocent people die. People that I could have saved. All I can think about right now is the screams and the blood flying everywhere."

I Had shut my eyes, trying to get the images out of my head. I felt more weight being put onto the couch, so I looked up. Beast Boy had come over and sat next to me. I was surprised to see though, that he looked so much more different than usually. His hair was messy, like he was stressed. His eyes lacked the usual sparkle, and he wore no grin. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath.

"Look Rae, I know you probably don't want to talk about it…but what did go on back there? I mean, what did it feel like?"

I looked at him, contemplating on whether to tell him or not. I looked down at my hands, and began to speak.

"It felt so…real. I honestly had no idea it was a vision until after I saw everyone….die. I could literally see, hear, feel everything. I could feel the fire from the plane. I could taste the mixture of salt water and blood in my mouth."

At this point I could feel a few lone tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Beast Boy put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I would usually tell him to get off of me, but I needed someone right now. I lied my head on his shoulder and kept on talking.

"The worst part of the whole thing though, was watching you and the others die. You are the only family I have left."

"Raven, it's okay. It's all over now."

"But that's the thing….It's not over. I know it's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

At that moment, the radio in the kitchen turned on. It started playing Surfin' Bird by the Trashmen. I don't know why, but it felt like a sign.

"That was a little weird, wasn't it Rae."

"Beast Boy…Where did you say Cyborg was?"

"At the beach. Why?"

"I have a feeling something's going to happen. We need to get to the beach now."

* * *

Not really an exciting chapter, but hey...at least i updated


End file.
